Frozen Lakes
by Emma CS Me
Summary: Winter in the late seventeenth century. They all need to survive. The effort they put into keeping one another alive... varies.  Sweden, Estonia, and the Great Famine of Estonia


**Author's Notes: **Written for hetalia_kink, Prompt: "Great Famine of Estonia (1695-1697) [wikipedia link]

Emphasis on this bit:  
><em>At the time Estonia and Livonia were seen as the granaries of the Swedish Empire and large quantities of grain were shipped to Sweden and Finland. Due to the low status these provinces held in the empire, priority was given to the fulfilment of these export quotas. The Government in Stockholm were slow to react to the developing famine and did not relax their policies until 1697 when it was too late."<em>

Further historical notes later, but I would like to specify that Livonia is Latvia with a different name. I have been told how inaccurate that is, but it also appears to be how it is portrayed in canon.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Lakes<strong>

Livonia huddles close to the fire as he can get. They can only get so much firewood to burn in these conditions, so the fire is small. Estonia can barely feel it himself. Livonia shuffles uncomfortably under his blanket; that's not unusual for him, really, but Estonia knows the blanket is itchy. Still, it's better than nothing.

"I – I think it's your turn to have the blanket," Livonia says, teeth chattering. "You need it more."

"I'll be fine," Estonia answers. It's a lie, and perhaps Livonia is right about him needing it more. But he can't bring himself to discuss it.

He reaches out and takes the boy's hand. He's never really understood why Livonia looks so young, but he guesses it doesn't matter. "It's alright."

"Y-you're lying to me," Livonia says, grasping his hands tightly. It's obvious there's barely any more fat on their hands than on the rest of their body; Estonia's always been one for keeping records and counting things, but he'd rather not that.

He hears a sound from the front. Livonia shivers and shudders in fear, and Estonia digs his nails into his palm. _Now?_ "Stay here," he says to Livonia, unclasping his hand and trying to wrap the itchy, loused blanket tighter around him. "I'll deal with this."

Liovinia nods, although looking rather skeptical. There's no 'deals', as such. He takes what he wants, and no matter how much they starve, there isn't much they can do to stop it. It still seems like such a change.

Slowly, he makes his way to the door, opening it. The cold air comes rushing in, and he shivers violently. Sweden just stands there, staring at him blankly.

"Hello," he says. "Are you here for something?"

"Y' know why 'm here," Sweden answers gruffly, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Of course he knows. It's been happening for months, years. Technically he guesses it's always been happening, but before they weren't starving. That changes things.

However, he knows it can't _keep _happening. They can't afford it. Estonia knows he's just skin and bones, so Livonia, and Sweden can see that. The man looks hungry himself, and he hasn't been able to see Finland. Sweden tells him Finn is too weak to even travel. With all this on the line, Estonia turns to that desperate tactic his people are embracing so fully – begging.

"Sweden, please, don't," he says, closing his eyes. He thinks he should sound more desperate, hysterical, but it comes out more... resigned. He doubts this will work. "We're starving. We don't have enough food to give you. I mean, _look_ at me."

Sweden does for a moment. It doesn't seem to incite much reaction. "W're all starvin'," he grunts after a moment, "'ve gotta take care 'f _everyone_."

"But it's _our food_," Estonia whines, sounding deeply immature. That probably won't help. "We have barely anything already, but you can't take away... Please."

There's a pause, and Sweden just keeps staring. Estonia wants to run. It's been a long time since he's been scared of Sweden, but he thinks he's gone back. "Crops failed 'verywhere," he said. "H've ya seen Finland lately?"

"...No, of course not..."

"'S just gettin' worse," Sweden says. "Weak, ill... I wanna keep 'im alive. C'n barely think straight. Keeps pleadin' with me to save him, fix 'im, make it better... 'm trying. He's your friend. Y' owe 'him."

Estonia sighs. He knew Sweden would play the Finland card. He's been doing it for months. He knows how bad things are in Finland; about as bad as they are here, and he understands that Finland must be starving like them.

Perhaps he would be willing to sacrifice like this for his friend, if it were that simple. But not only is there Livonia to worry about, but he is a nation. He can't let himself starve when his people are. He is an inherently selfish creature, but they all are, and they _have _to be.

But there is nothing to be done about it. If he refuses, Sweden will probably take the grain some other way, and maybe take more out of spite. This is mostly symbolic; everything important is done by humans.

"You know where the granary is," he concedes. "Just take it. Don't make me give it to you."

Perhaps he's being foolish, giving Sweden a blank cheque to take what he wants, but he can't stand the thought of personally giving away their food right now. Sweden gives a curt nod and walks off in the direction of the grain. Estonia closes the door, and makes his way back to Livonia.

The blanket has have fallen off now, and Estonia wraps it around the boy's shoulders. "So," says Livonia. "H-how much did he take? What do we have?"

Estonia sighs. "I'm not sure."

Livonia leans in and rests his head on Estonia's shoulder. Estonia leans back to him and tries to edge his way closer to the fire.

* * *

><p>When Sweden gets home, he feels the cold and starts to worry that the fire has gone out. Finland can hardly tend to it, after all, in his state. When he checks, it's not gone out but does seem to be dawdling, so he adds more material; a little more warmth comes out.<p>

He makes his way upstairs to see Finland. Who tries to get out of bed to meet him, choking "Sve..." out even though it's obvious it hurts him to do so.

"Shh," and he pushes Finland back to the bed. He keeps trying to help the situation, but he's too weak. Sweden's trying to protect him; he doesn't know what he'd do without Finland.

Finland settles back down and Sweden sits at the end of the bed. "I brought grain," he says. "'M gonna make you some bread soon."

Finland nods and smiles as strongly as he can. "Thank you," he says.

Sweden tries to smile (he knows he's not that good at it) and somewhat boldly, kisses Finland on the forehead as he gets up. Finland doesn't seem to mind, which does make him smile.

"Wait there," he says, even though he doubts Finland could do much else. "'ll take care of you."

"I know," says Finland, falling asleep again, and Sweden makes his way off.

He and Finland will be okay. Whatever it takes.


End file.
